


Twisted Wonderland - OC Meta Infos

by UnrulyCrow



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Bianca Bosconero (Twst OC), General Informations, Neve Bosconero (Twst OC), archives, disney twisted wonderland - Freeform, twisted Wonderland, twst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrulyCrow/pseuds/UnrulyCrow
Summary: I decided to archive my Twst OC content on AO3 on top of my Tumblr blog, here will be put all the general infos and trivia regarding my Bosconero twins.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Twisted Wonderland - OC Meta Infos

**Author's Note:**

> We'll start with the profiles for Bianca and Neve (added their parents' names here), then I'll see what else I'll add afterwards!

**_Biographical Information_ **

**Name:** Bianca Bosconero

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** Rude.

**Birthday:** November 1st (Scorpio)

**Height:** 158cm

**Eye colour:** Golden

**Hair colour:** Black

**Homeland:** Valley of Thorns

**Family:** Neve Bosconero (twin sister), Crimilde Bosconero (mother), Sigfrido Bosconero (father)

**_Professional Information_ **

**Dorm:** Pomefiore

**School Year:** Second 

**Class:** 2A, Student no.5

**Occupation:** Student, Part-time worker (NRC’s library)

**Club:** Writing/School newspaper

**Best Subject:** History of Magic, Defensive Magic

**_Appearance_ **

Petite but fit and light on her feet, Bianca moves gracefully and learned to look regal in most circumstances. If one were to solely judge by appearances, it’d be very obvious that she is in Pomefiore. Her natural beauty is amplified by the various contrasts between her snow white skin, hair dark as night, red lips and eyes like golden amber. Unsurprisingly, she learned to work around it all to enhance her features with the help of solid routines and a proper knowledge of makeup. As a personal rule, she favours styles that are simple and efficient, that create a line, a memorable silhouette. It is both reflected in a rather minimal makeup - smoked, deep brown and some eyeliner to intensify her cat eye look, some clever pin point correcting and a bit of red added to the lips - and her choice of outfits, especially in the way she wears her regular uniform. 

Her school uniform underwent modifications, either subtles - such as the higher collar of her dress shirt and the sharper waist line of the Pomefiore purple vest - or straight up individualised, with a skirt tailored to emulate Edwardian walking skirts with a shorter, more modern length right below the knees, but the ever present pleats in the back to give her silhouette an iconic S-shape (also achieved with the use of boby shaping underwears). Opaque black stockings held by garters, as well as black high heels in a fine suede leather to maintain a visual continuity, complete the overall tailored look, elegantly mixing a rather masculine top with a more feminine bottom for a sharp look. 

Her dorm uniform matches the standards, with long purple robes over a black adjusted outfit. However, she deemed the height of the boots over her ankle ill-fitting and managed to have them become thigh-high instead. There may or may not be regular bickerings about that.

Her PE uniform has a purple, long sleeved undershirt to protect as much skin as possible, as well as matching leggings under the school overall - which she wears with short sleeves and legs. With this outfit, she wears grey trainers with orange details and laces.

Her ears are pierced - she removes her earrings for PE class -, she has a beauty spot below the right eye and she uses a deep red nail polish on her carefully manicured nails - not too long, not too short, the ideal length for her slender hands without having her nails in the way on a daily basis. Her long hair is partially pulled up in a cleverly messy bun, with braids and golden ornaments to animate the updo. She keeps it in a simple braid for PE.

**_Personality_ **

Bianca knows how to provide a good first impression and as such tends to be fairly laidback and willing to interact with her surroundings. Polite and pleasant, she enjoys having fun, be it with other people or at their expanses. This relaxed, go-with-the-flow type of behaviour makes it easy for her to fit with all sorts of people, and she’s probably that one person who’s more or less familiar with half the school, since she’s decent _with_ people and excels _at_ them. 

Perceptive and adaptable, she keeps going back and forth between an active behaviour and a more observant position. Her habit regarding people watching means she pays a great deal of attention between _what is said and what is shown_. With a detail-oriented nature, she tends to pick up on subtle cues and signs that quietly provide her informations regarding the persons she interacts with - whether they like it or not. Paradoxally, it puts her in a situation where people may be tempted to question her logic and wonder if she’s dense or whimsically clever. It’s especially visible in her not-so-equal results as a student: she may be clueless while facing simple tasks, while pulling a full mark off on delicate exercises, because she possesses an out-fo-the-box line of thinking that isn’t always suited for the conformism required by a school. This is because being perceptive is fine, but being interested matters just as much for her. If she’s not interested and/or doesn’t get the logic behind what’s presented to her, failure is more likely to happen. As such, despite her adaptability, she can also demonstrate a fickle, stubborn nature that’s not the easiest to handle. 

Independent and bold, she has a good head on her shoulders and is quick to take informed decisions. This behaviour is especially informed by certain events in her life, that forced her to grow up faster in order to move forward and deal with certains issues. As such, she’s a fast learner and demonstrate a level of wisdom and maturity that isn’t exactly common in a school full of teens. In consequence, her insight tends to be valued, especially since she tends to provide her opinion while considering as many angles to a problem and its solution as possible, thanks to her out-of-the-box type of thinking. She has the grace to provide her advices without giving a judgement - unless one abuses her patience and keep slamming a wall without considering her suggestions, in which case she’ll be prompt to tell that person what she _personally_ thinks. This side of her personality has been feeding her Local Reliable Big Sister sort of reputation. 

However, while people tend to come to her to talk about their problems - and she’s _not_ going to spill anything out -, she remains very secretive as far as her own life is concerned. The smallest handful of people knows what’s going on privately, and half of that handful if the NRC staff because certain events recently affected her to the point she had to put her school life between parenthesis for a time before coming back. Despite her pleasant, if quite fickle, personality, she tends to bottle a lot of things up and isn’t a fan of nosy people. She’s quick to catch up of these people, and even quicker to tell them to mind their own business. As far as _she_ is concerned, _she_ picks who she’s going to confide to, and that choice will be carefully informed. Nobody decides for her, not anymore.

**_Magic_ **

Her Unique Magic is called _Forest Queen_. It allows her various levels of summonings on a “territory” she can expend up to a certain degree to make the summons appear. She can declare herself the territory (which she usually does because it’s the most economic method magic-wise) or make it as large as a magift stadium (though she’d only do that as a last resort for now, as it’s really taxing). In this territory, she can bring forth up to seven dreadful beasts - each having its own characteristics and appearance. Some can hide and strike before retreating to the shadows, others can straight up be wild, brutal beasts out for a hunt. When fully expanded, her territory takes the appearance of a dense primal forest where one could easily feel lost. 

She _very rarely_ deploys her full strength because it’s dangerous for her and puts her at a very high risk of overblotting - however when it happens, don’t expect her to pull any punch. She _will_ become as wild as her territory - revealing that side of herself she usually keeps in check to put people at ease.

Most of the time, she declares herself the territory and summons up to two beasts. Using the territory recently added new strange effects, as she improved her skills: it seems she’s become “closer” to her magic and gained a passive ghost-like presence, while the forest itself seems to act more and more like a locked space. It seems she still has some things to uncover in regard to Forest Queen.

**_Fun Facts_ **

**Dominant Hand:** Ambidextrous (initially left-handed)

**Favorite Food:** Apple and cinnamon tart

**Least Favorite Food:** Anything greasy or overly sweet

**Bad With:** Authoritarians, noisy places, mathematics

**Hobby:** TTRPG, reading, people watching

**Talents:** Writing, singing

* * *

**_Biographical information_ **

**Name:** Neve Bosconero

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** A lady has no age.

**Birthday:** November 1st (Scorpio)

**Height:** 158cm

**Eye colour:** Blue

**Hair colour:** Black

**Homeland:** Valley of Thorns

**Family:** Bianca Bosconero (twin sister), Crimilde Bosconero (mother), Sigfrido Bosconero (father)

_**Professional information** _

**School:** Royal Sword Academy

**School Year:** Third 

**Class:** 3C, Student no.11

**Occupation:** Student

**Club:** Arts & Crafts (sewing/tailoring)

**Best Subject:** Charms, Potions, Animal linguistic

**_Appearance_ **

With a petite, slim stature, Neve holds herself with grace and subtly calculated movements. Her bearing alone suggests a solid degree of dignity, which she certainly makes sure to take proper care of by always showing her most impeccable self to the persons around her. Waves black as night neatly cut in a clean bob cut, bright blue eyes enhanced by some subtle eyeshadow, a clear skin made even clearer and healthier with a hint of blush and some gloss on her red lips, Neve makes sure to look well put together in every circumstances. After all, looks are what one is judged upon at first sight, and she is determined to leave the best, most lasting impression. 

Her general style contributes to express this desire to look as pleasant as possible while making various elements of her personality show: a preference for light colours, elaborately ample forms and a waist line kept low, her clothing style is comfortable without losing its elegance. It’s all in the details, the quality of the fabrics and the precision of the patterns to construct a clean silhouette. She tends to favour longer skirts and dresses, with a length in-between the middle of her calves and below her knees. Neve also prefers simple blouses with either a minimalist pattern that serves to punctuate the outfit as a whole, or ornaments inspired by elements from the country of Hot Sands, be they stylised or inspired by nature. There’s a general atmosphere of _less is more_ that betrays an inclination towards efficiency through a careful balance of elegant and functional.

Her school uniform, in the white favoured by Royal Sword Academy, translates these aforementioned elements as well: Neve herself reworked the cut to maintain her signature flat lines and low waist that elongate her silhouette and make her look taller than she really is. 

As far as accessories are concerned, Neve favours pearls and silver, and mostly wears simple stud earrings and necklaces. She’d rather keep her nails natural and has a clean manicure that is more than enough keep her small, delicate hands just as impeccable as everything else. She also treats perfume as part of her outfit, and favours a youthful floral scent with a hint of vetiver and baby powder for a subtle and charming scent.

**_Personality_ **

If there is one thing to understand about Neve, it’s that she considers everything to be a potential weapon if one is creative enough - and creativity is a trait she holds in high regard. As such, all the social rules and etiquette learned during her childhood became a rather uncommon but highly useful tool for her own ends. Weaponised courtesy, to bend people to her will through gracious smiles and soft spoken words, to trick them into thinking they have some form of ownership over her when truly, it is her who lords them. This is her brand of patient cunning and cleverly executed mind games, layer upon layer of subtle deception in order to reach her goals without ever putting herself forward in what could be an unbecoming manner. 

Her patience and cunning help her be carefully organised, and as such Neve is a learner of the steady sort, not rushing to her goal but going step by step instead. There is a great regularity in her work that contributes to make her a bit of a jack-of-all-trade, knowledgeable in various fields and shining in anything requiring precision. Adding to that Neve’s ability to not let herself be overwhelmed by her emotions, and you have someone with a cool head and a natural inclination towards leadership thanks to her sociability and perceptive nature. Indeed, observant and taking many parameters into account when dealing with people the way she does, Neve seems to not only have the skill to wrap people around her little finger, but to manage them in the most efficient, beneficial way possible. As such, despite what this behaviour may suggest, she is fully capable of bringing the best out of people and showing the way towards improvement. Of course, the high expectations she has of other people are applied to herself as well, and behind closed doors she can be surprisingly harsh towards her own work.

However, she cultivated these attributes mostly to take the lead of her household, because Neve is possessed of a strong sense of duty towards her family. This sense of duty was reinforced with the various events that affected her over time: the rise and fall of her monster of a sister, her flight, and Neve’s own rise as the more capable of the two - the more _enduring_ one. Neve takes pride in that and decided her own course of action on that night, a long time ago, when Bianca asked her to run away with her. Run away? Abandon the family? No, absolutely not. At that moment, Neve made an entirely different choice and stayed, knowing fully what was going on with their parents and yet aiming for the long run instead of a potential confrontation. After all, the Bosconero family was much, much older than their mother and Neve decided that more than Crimilde, it was that name she would serve. 

And she won’t let anybody ruin that name. After all, she has her own ambitions to fulfill and grudges to settle. Then, and only then, things will be clearer.

**_Magic_ **

_House of Seven._ This Unique Magic is a labyrinth of a house weaved to make one spits their truth. Seven shadows one will meet and seven dreams one will face in order to find the way out. House of Seven is illusion-based and takes the shape of its victim to trap them. Not all of the seven shadows can be used at the same time, lest it leads to an overused of magic - and Neve doesn’t plan on overbloting, so she’s careful in the way she uses her magic. 

It is not a magic that can cause actual, physical harm. It runs far deeper and may even leave a haunting trace, depending on the victim’s own strength. The trick is to figure out the ropes behind the weaved patterns and work around them.

**_Fun Facts_ **

**Dominant hand:** right (initially left-handed)

**Favourite food:** baked apples

**Least favourite food:** anything too greasy or overly sweet

**Bad with:** contradictions, unruly persons

**Hobby:** costume making, drawing, watching movies

**Talents:** embroidery, singing


End file.
